


Tommy and Annika: A Blissful Valentine's Day

by Esteban077007



Category: Pippi Långstrump | Pippi Longstocking Series - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteban077007/pseuds/Esteban077007
Summary: Valentine's Day is a time to show someone you care. Tommy and Annika spend the day together and have a blissful Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Tommy Settergren/Annika Settergren





	Tommy and Annika: A Blissful Valentine's Day

It was Sunday, February 14th. Valentine's Day.

Tommy Settigren was on his way to see his love, Annika Settigren. Valentine's Day is her favorite holiday, and neither of them would miss it. He was driving the red pickup she got him for his birthday back in '20. In the passenger seat was a bouquet of roses and a heart-shaped box of candy. He pulled up to her house, got out, got the candy and roses and walked up to her porch. He knocked on her front door, and after a few seconds, she opened the door.

"Hiya, Annika!" Tommy smiled cheerfully.

"Hi, Tommy!" Annika smiled back cheerfully. She stepped close to him and kissed him on his cheek, making him grin a goofy grin.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart," she smiled warmly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, cupcake," he smiled back. "I brought you something," he said.

"You shouldn't have gotten me anything, Tommy," she said with a light smile.

"I wanted to. Happy Valentine's Day, Annika." He pulled the gifts from behind him.

"Oh, Tommy..." she uttered. She took the candy and roses and held the bouquet up to her nose and sniffed. "They're beautiful..." she murmured.

"So are you," he smiled warmly. She beamed up at him just before she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you so much," she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her.

"You're welcome," he whispered. She pulled back and pressed her lips to his. After a few seconds, she pulled back and met his smile.

"I love you, Tommy," she smiled.

"I love you, too, Annika," he smiled. She nuzzled her nose against his then pulled back.

"I'm gonna put these in some water," she said. "C'mon in." He followed her inside and into the kitchen where she put the roses into a vase. She picked up a bouquet of roses and a heart-shaped box of candy from beside the microwave and handed them to him. "These are for you. Happy Valentine's Day, Tommy."

"You didn't have to do this," he said with a light smile.

"I wanted to. Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie."

"Oh, gosh... Thanks, Annika," he smiled as he took them.

"You're welcome, dear," she smiled. He held the roses up and sniffed.

"How about I put these roses in a vase with yours?" he suggested. The idea seemed to tickle her.

"Sure!" she beamed. Annika put the roses into another vase and set them next to hers as Tommy set the candy box with hers. Once that was done, Tommy and Annika each turned to each other and wrapped their arms around one another.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tommy," she smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Annika," he smiled. The each leaned close and kissed. After about four seconds, they each broke the kiss and pulled back as their eyes and smiles met.

"Who needs candy when I've got the sweetest thing in the world right here," she smiled lovingly, squeezing him a little tighter.

"No amount of candy can ever compare to you, either," he smiled warmly, pulling her closer. She beamed up at him, leaned up and touched her nose to his.

"So are you ready for our Valentine date, sugar?" he asked.

"You bet, valentine," she replied. "How about we take our candy with us?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Great minds and hearts think alike." Tommy held up his arm and Annika wrapped her arm around his.

"M'lady," he smiled coyly.

"Why, thank you," she smiled, then kissed his cheek. Tommy and Annika got their candy and walked outside to his truck. He opened the door for her and she climbed inside.

"Thanks," she smiled, giving him a peck on his nose.

"Welcome," he smiled. He got inside and started the truck. She nuzzled herself against him as she sat next to him in the middle of the seat. They put their candy in the sleeves in the doors.

"So where do ya wanna go, valentine?" he asked.

"Anywhere you wanna go, my valentine," she replied, nuzzling against him.

"Why don't we go to the bowling ally and then to the park?"

"Oh, I'd love that." He nodded.

"So are you ready, my valentine?" Tommy asked with a smile as he buckled his seat belt. She buckled herself in next to him.

"You betcha, valentine," Annika smiled as she nuzzled her side against his.

Tommy put the truck in drive and he and Annika drove to the bowling ally. When they arrived, they played a few games. Then they went to the park. When they got to the park, they took a stroll through the park hand-in-hand together, flew a kite, played with a Frisbee and played around together, playing tag and hide and seek. Both young kids had a great time.

Then they went to the pizza parlor and got some pizza and went back to the park where they sat in the bed of the truck eating together as they watched the clouds float by. It was a beautiful, clear day, and both mice were thankful for that. Tommy and Annika had a grand time eating together and watching the clouds. Once they finished eating, they got their candy and began to eat a little of it. They ate about half of it, and decided to leave the other half till they got home. Then Tommy got an idea.

"Why don't we share this piece?" he asked, holding a piece up.

"Sure," Annika replied with a warm smile. Tommy put half of the piece of chocolate between his teeth and left the other half sticking out. Annika leaned close and fastened her lips and teeth on the protruding end. Their lips met in a gentle kiss just before they each bit into the candy and pulled back, both with a wide smile.

"I love sharing candy," Annika smiled warmly and playfully, nudging her side against his and wrapping her tail around his.

"So do I," Tommy smiled equally, nudging his side against hers and wrapping his tail around hers. She then held up the last piece and smiled slyly.

"Wanna share this one?" she asked.

"You bet," he replied. She put half of the candy in her mouth, leaving half sticking out. He leaned close, fastened his lips and teeth over the protruding end and bit down as she did, causing their lips to meet in another tender kiss before they pulled back, each smiling warmly. Both shared a chuckle as they each wrapped one arm around one another.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tommy," she smiled warmly, then nuzzled her cheek against his chest and shoulder.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Annika," he smiled warmly.

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too, doll." Annika sighed happily and contently as she snuggled herself against Tommy.

By this point, it was evening and the sun was beginning to set. Tommy and Annika sat cuddled up together in the bed of the pickup as they watched the setting sun. Annika sat with her head against Tommy's chest and shoulder and one hand on his chest. He sat with one hand on her side and his other on hers on his chest. The setting sun gave off a beautiful panoramic view, coloring the sky a nice shade of orange. Both young lovers just sat in peaceful silence as they felt each others warmth and presence.

"So have you had a good Valentine's Day so far?" Tommy asked softly, looking down at her. She tilted her gaze up to meet his and her eyes seemed to sparkle. She sighed softly and happily as she pulled him closer to her and her to him.

"I wouldn't have spent it any other way," Annika replied with a warm smile.

"Neither would I," he said with an equal smile.

"Aw, Tommy..." she cooed. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his as she stroked his chest and he rubbed her side. She pulled back after a few seconds and looked into his chocolate eyes as he looked into hers.

"I love you, valentine," he smiled.

"I love you, too, valentine," she smiled. They touched their noses together, pulled back and cuddled up together again.

Tommy and Annika sat snuggled up together as they watched the sunset. Once the sun set, they each laid down and cuddled up together in the truck bed and looked up at the stars for awhile. It was a beautiful starry night, with the multitude of stars illuminating the sky. They sat there for awhile watching the stars before they decided to go back home.

"Think we should head back?" Tommy asked.

"I suppose so. It is getting a little chilly out here," Annika replied.

"How about something to warm you up?" he asked with a sly grin. She caught his grin and grinned herself. He leaned close and pressed his lips to hers. She happily returned the kiss. He pulled back after a few seconds to meet her smile.

"All warmed up," she smiled. Both chuckled together before she eased off him, allowing him to sit up. Tommy jumped out of the bed and held his arms out to her. Annika smiled as she put her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her sides, gently lifted her off the tailgate and set her onto the ground.

"Thanks, sweetheart," she smiled.

"You're welcome, dear," he smiled back. She giggled as she slid her arms around his neck and leaned onto him, raising one of her legs behind her.

"I love you so much, Tommy," she smiled lovingly. He slid his arms around her back as he pulled her close.

"I love you, too, Annika," he smiled lovingly back. They each leaned close and brushed their lips together in a loving kiss. They each broke the kiss and pulled back after about four seconds as their eyes and smiles met.

"How about we go on home?" he asked.

"Right beside you, my valentine," she uttered as she touched her nose to his. She pulled back and they walked around to the driver side of the pickup. Tommy opened the driver door for Annika.

"Thanks, baby," she smiled. She gave him a kiss on his cheek, climbed into the truck and scooted over to the center of the seat. He climbed inside and closed the door. They buckled their seat belts and she scooted closer to him, nuzzling her side against his. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders as she snuggled against him. He kissed her softly on the top of her head and he felt her snuggle closer against him as she sighed happily and contently.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered. He moved his arm from around her, put the truck in drive, put his arm back around her and they drove back to her house. When they got back, he opened the door, took her hand and she slid out. Then they walked hand-in-hand back into her home. She opened the door and they stepped in.

"Make yourself at home. My home is your home," she smiled warmly.

"Thanks, baby," he smiled softly, then wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and twirled her around once in the air before setting her back on the floor. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and giggled as he twirled her. She loved being in his arms and he loved for her to be in his arms, too.

"Oh, Tommy..." she murmured as she gazed into his eyes. She then embraced him. "You're wonderful," she uttered as she nuzzled her cheek against his.

"You are, too," he murmured as he rubbed her back. She pulled back and kissed him on his cheek. Both shared a soft chuckle together.

"Would you like to eat dinner now?" he asked.

"I'm not really hungry right now, to be honest," she said.

"Yeah, me neither. Why don't we play a game or two of canasta first?"

"Sure. I'm game." They pulled back, walked over to the couch and sat down. Annika got the cards and her and Tommy played a couple games of canasta together. Once they finished playing, they each had one last surprise to spring.

"Wait here. I have one more surprise for you," Tommy said.

"Another surprise? Tommy, you didn't have to get me anything else," Annika replied.

"I wanted to. I'll be right back." With that, he dashed out to his truck and pulled a box out from behind the seat. It was a white box with a red ribbon around it. While Tommy was outside, Annika took the opportunity to run upstairs and get the white box with a pink ribbon around it that she had setting on her dresser, and came back downstairs and sat on the couch, keeping the box behind her back. Tommy went back inside, keeping the box behind him, and sat back down on the couch with her. He pulled the box from behind him and held it out.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Annika," Tommy smiled.

"Oh, Tommy... You shouldn't have done this," Annika said with a light smile, taking the present into her hands.

"I wanted to. Go on. Open it." She untied the ribbon, pulled off the lid and gazed inside at the contents. She gasped.

"Oh, Tommy!" she gushed as she reached inside and pulled out a pink, plush teddy bear holding a red velvet heart that read I LOVE YOU in white letters. "Oh, Tommy, I love it!" she squealed as she hugged the little bear. Annika then threw her arms around Tommy and hugged him tight. "Thank you so much," she uttered as she held him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"You're welcome," he whispered. "I'm glad you like it." She pulled back and met his eyes.

"Oh, I do. I love it." Her smile widened as she leaned her face closer to his. "But I love you more," she smiled. He smiled at her words. She then closed the distance and brushed her lips against his. Pulling back, their smiles and eyes met. She then remembered her gift to him. She set her bear on the coffee table and reached behind her.

"I have something else for you, too," Annika said.

"You didn't have to get me anything else, Annika," Tommy said with a light smile.

"I wanted to. Besides, you got me that little bear. Now I want to give you something else, too," she smiled. She then pulled the box from behind her and handed it to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tommy," Annika smiled.

"You didn't have to do this," Tommy said, taking the present into his hands.

"I wanted to. Go ahead. Open it." He untied the ribbon, lifted the lid and saw the item inside the box.

"Aw, gosh..." he uttered as he reached into the box and pulled out a red, plush teddy bear holding a red velvet heart that read I LOVE YOU in white lettering. The same bear he got her, just a different color. "Gosh, thanks, Annika. I love it," he smiled. He then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Thank you," he whispered as he held her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"You're welcome," she whispered. "I'm so glad you like it." He pulled back and met her eyes.

"I do. I love it." He leaned close to her. "But I love you more," he smiled. She smiled at his words as her heart melted. He then closed the distance between them and brushed his lips against hers. Pulling back, their eyes and smiles met. They each set their bears on the coffee table side-by-side.

"Now... How about some dinner?" he suggested.

"Sure. I could eat now," she grinned.

"Me, too," he grinned. Tommy stood up and held his hand out to Annika. She smiled as she took his hand and stood up in front of him. "Shall we?" he asked.

"Yes, we shall," she responded, then they walked hand-in-hand into the kitchen.

Tommy and Annika had a nice candlelight dinner together. Both enjoyed it. After they finished eating they did the dishes together and went back into the living room, sat down on the couch together. They decided to eat the rest of their candy. They ate down to the last few pieces, when Annika got an idea.

"Why don't we play a game?" she suggested with a sly smile.

"What kind of game?" Tommy asked curiously. She held up a piece of chocolate.

"Let's see if you can get this piece of candy out of my mouth..." She leaned closer to him. "...with your tongue," she finished with a devious smile.

"Okay, you're on," he grinned. She put the candy into her mouth and left it open a little, smiling all the while. He leaned close to her and pressed his lips to hers. Annika felt a pleasurable shiver go up her spine and she moaned softly and happily when she felt Tommy's tongue enter her mouth. She relished the feel of his tongue in her mouth and so did he. Tommy felt a shiver go up his spine as well. For a moment he forgot about the candy, as did she. But then they remembered and he began to try and get the candy out of her mouth. It took him several seconds to pull the candy out of her mouth and into his. They each broke away to meet each others eyes and wide smiles as he swallowed the candy.

"I love this game," he grinned.

"Me, too," she grinned. She then picked up a piece of candy and held it up. "My turn," she smiled slyly. Tommy took the piece of candy and put it in his mouth, leaving it open a little. She leaned close to him and pressed her lips to his. Tommy felt an enjoyable shiver go up his spine when he felt Annika's tongue slip into his mouth. He relished the feel of her tongue in his mouth, as did she. Annika's spine quivered at the sensation. For a moment, she forgot about the candy as did he. But then they each remembered and she begun to try and get the candy out of his mouth. After several seconds, she slipped the candy out of his mouth and into hers. They each pulled back with wide smiles and loving eyes as she swallowed the candy.

"I really love this game," she grinned.

"So do I," he grinned. They both shared a chuckle together. Annika then held up her last piece of candy.

"Share this piece?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Sure," he replied with an equal smile. She put the candy in her mouth, leaving half of it sticking out. He leaned close, brushed his lips against hers as he bit into the protruding end and pulled back, meeting her wide grin with his own. Both chuckled. He then picked up his last piece and held it up.

"Share?" he asked.

"I'd love to," she replied. He put it in his mouth, leaving half hanging out. She leaned close, brushing her lips against his as she bit into the other end and pulled back with a wide grin, meeting his. They both chuckled. Tommy then got an idea. He stood up, walked over to the bookshelf and turned the radio on, filling the room with soothing music. He then stepped over to her and held out his hand.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked with a warm smile. Annika smiled dreamily up at him as she put her hand in his.

"I would love to," she smiled warmly. She stood up as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently dipped her. "Oh, Tommy," she uttered as he pulled her back up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled herself against him.

Tommy and Annika began to dance slow and close to the music on the radio as they gazed into each others brown eyes. As they danced, Annika rested her cheek on Tommy's shoulder and sighed happily and contently.

"You're wonderful, Tommy," she whispered.

"You are, too, Annika," he whispered. She lifted her head and leaned up to touch her nose to his.

Then My Valentine by Martina McBride began to play over the radio. Tommy and Annika began to dance to it and Annika began to sing along to him as she danced happily in Tommy's arms. Once the song finished, she gazed lovingly up into his eyes.

"You are my valentine, Tommy," she smiled.

"And you are mine, Annika," he smiled. She beamed up at him, then leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a deep, loving and passionate kiss. Tommy felt his spine shiver enjoyably when he tasted her tongue. Annika's spine shivered pleasurably too when she tasted his tongue. After about six seconds, they each broke the kiss and pulled back to meet one anothers eyes and smiles.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tommy," Annika smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Annika," Tommy smiled. "Did you enjoy yourself today?"

"I've had a wonderful time today. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I've had a great time today, too. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I love you, Tommy. So much," Annika smiled.

"I love you, too, Annika. So much," Tommy smiled. They leaned close and touched their noses together, then pulled back and smiled. Annika rested her head on Tommy's shoulder as she nestled herself into his embrace.

Tommy and Annika danced together in each others arms listening to the music over the radio, and the beat of their own hearts. They each had a wonderful Valentine's Day because they spent it together. And neither of them would have spent it any other way. As the young kids lovers danced in each others embrace, both were happy and content. Right there, with each other, is where they want to be, and where they'll always be. Forever.

THE END  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Tommy is wearing Crimson red Check shirt, behind orange long sleeve t-shirt, grey shorts with white paisley shorts, and crimson red suede trainer shoes. Annika is wearing orange headband that says: "WILDWILDWILD" in skyblue words, red basic tank top, Indian Red sassy faux fur bolero, a skyblue cheerful two-tiered skirt, and black two-tone pumps.


End file.
